The Legend of Zelda Part 3: Love's Sacrifices
by lorkay
Summary: In the third book, Link battles with Ganondorf. Zelda seeks out Link and finds that her powers are complete. Zelda realizes her feelings for Link and tries to return him to the light, but will it keep him alive? Please read and post.


The Legend of Zelda

The Legend of Zelda

Part 3

Love's Sacrifices

Chapter 1

Zelda's Understanding

As Hyrule was setting its sun, Princess Zelda was looking out from the castle. The wind blew through her wrapped hair. Her blue eyes sparkled in the remaining sunlight. She thought of Link, the young Hyrule warrior whose life was seduced by the dark side. It was not long ago since they met. Link had discovered his powers and became a carrier of the triforce.

Link and Zelda ventured to the land of Gorggius, which was now apart of Hyrule, ruled by a dark triforce warrior, Ganondorf. Ganondorf pocessed Link now, feeding off of his strong powers. Link had given up his powers to save Zelda, who was at the time feeble from using most of her powers after Link and Zelda battled Ganondorf the first time. Zelda had gained her powers back after Link had given them to her.

She had almost died when Ganondorf, who was in Link's form as a dark visible shadow, had destroyed the Bridge of Eldin. Zelda had fallen into the river below, unconscious. Link immidiately saved her like he had tried before when he held onto her at the end of the cliff. Link didn't want to let go of her at all. He wanted to try to save them both, but she let go trying to protect Link.

Now he was pocessed and couldn't control the actions Ganondorf set out for him. She feared that the Link she once knew was in there fighting back evil. She remembered restoring the master sword, the elegant weapon that was only controlled by Link. It recovered Link's powers. He had tried to stop Gaonodorf before with his powers, but failed when Ganondorf had taken over. The master sword was created by the gods and goddesses who granted the powers of the triforce. Zelda carried its powers as Link did. Ganondorf had seen the powers of the darkness and converted to its evil side.

Zelda looked down and closed her eyes. Tears swelled in her eyes as she released them. She could bear waiting. She knew she had to leave. She had to trace Link.

* * *

Though Link's physical being was filled with darkness and hatred, his mind was still in affect. It was the smallest light in the midst of Link's body being overcome by Ganondorf's feasting shadow. Whispering to Link's anger, trying to make him let go.

Link, the chosen hero, was set in a dark area within Link's mind. He was in a physical form, tortured by the powers of evil.

"Link... it is the only way... it is the only way..." The words repeated.

An impulsive feeling of the crushing of large hands, surrounded Link's body. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Link jerked around trying to rid of the agony. Breathing heavily each time it released. "No... Nooooo!"

"The darkness is the only way..."

The convincing voice belonged to Ganondorf. Link tried to fight him as best as he could.

"Destroy your light..."

Link clentched his teeth to the bitterness, trying to hold on.

* * *

Zelda cloaked herself while trying to adventure through the forest of Hyrule. Ever since the bridge of Eldin was destroyed, an assembly of dark clouds built a shroud over all of Hyrule. It felt comfortless by her people and it worried Zelda. She had to hide among the shadows as she had done once before when the kingdom was attacked by the Gorggiusans, from the shadow kingdom.

Every cautious step away she took from the palace made her more fearful of what was to come. Link could come out of the darkness at any moment. The sun was set and the light had disappeared. There was no moon in the sky, but just a few stars to lighten her path. Feeling more timid, she used the amethyst scarf to cover most of her face. Part of her crown was still visible and her blue eyes glinted.

She tried not to make noise in the silence of night. Then a rapid cracking of a stick came from nearby. Zelda jolted at the sound with a hushed gasp. She tried to stay quiet as she breathed heavily in fright.

Zelda couldn't see around her. Facing her hands up in the sky she let out a ball of fire to lighten the area. Everywhere circling her were shadow beasts. They were heading for an attack. The fire continued to levitate the area as she prepared to battle the hideous creatures. Pointing her finger out, she released a spark of energy and light to destroy some of them, but there were so much more. As they got closer she continued to release sparks extinguishing most of them, but one.

Before Zelda could lay an attack, the beast swiped her off the ground crushing Zelda's body. It was bound to destroy her. All of the sudden, it turned its attention away from Zelda. It shreiked in fear as it threw Zelda to the ground then she saw nothing.

The sound of water was heard from all around and a few birds chirped. Zelda's eyes flickered open to view broad daylight. She sat up and looked around her, remembering what had happened. Beneath her was soft sand, warm from the sunlight. Beside her a beautiful spring was deposited glistening from the sunbeams. It seamed peaceful.

Then suddenly the water was expanding upwards, twisting as it rose in the air. Zelda pushed herself back as she watched the water's strange movement. Then as the water started to return to the ground a small ball of light levitated above it. Descending from it the shape of wings formed and rose above viewing an eagle like figure.

Zelda ascended to her feet and stood before the mysterious being.

"Zelda, Hero of Light, you have proven yourself," It said in a deep voice. "Your granted powers are given to you by the gods and goddesses. I am Eldin one of the gods who granted you the powers you have held."

"W-What have I proven myself of?" Zelda inquired, her voice trembling.

"You seek the other triforce hero, Link? For a long time have you fought battles accompanied, but now your powers are complete and you will be granted this. Hold out your hands."

Zelda did as the spirit said and held her hands out. Appearing in illumination a golden arrow and bows appeared in her hands. "Why do you choose now to appear before me?"

"When the shadow of Ganondorf destroyed the bridge that held me captive it allowed sources of evil to shroud over Hyrule. I can no longer protect Hyrule from what is to come. The young warrior had his own weapon when the gods returned to the heavens and left what is known as the master sword to him. His skills are complete and so are yours. You will be prepared for what is to come."

"Why can Link not escape the darkness of Ganondorf?"

"The young warrior is trapped in a world of wickedness and evil. He cannot escape unless there was a reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"The same reason that he entered the world of darkness, which is only to be known when you are ready."

Zelda could not understand.

"I must return to the heavens and join the other gods. Farewell, young princess."

The shape rose to the sky. Zelda watched it until it disappeared.

* * *

As Zelda wandered she thought of what Eldin said of Link. The words repeated in her head, "The same reason that he entered the world of darkness, which is only to be known when you are ready." What reason was it?

Zelda thought back to the day when Link was pocessed by the darkness, just before the bridge of Eldin colapsed...

_Flashback_

**As Link and Zelda continued to adventure, the terrain had changed. It was familiar, like the ground that was close to Castle Town market. Both Zelda and Link carried questionable expressions. They were traveling away from Hyrule not to it. So why was the ground so much like it?**

**"We shouldn't be back in Hyrule," Zelda commented.**

**"Maybe it is for the best," Link said.**

**Zelda stared at him, knowing that he was reffering to her. "Link I am fine. Once we find Ganondorf we can return."**

**"What if you get hurt?"**

**"Link, you act too concerned. You're keeping something from me. Tell me, I can handle it."**

**That was it. The moment had arrived where he just had to tell her the truth. He stared down at the ground. He knew the feeling was too strong for him to hold in any longer. He had true feelings for her. Inevitable feelings. He turned to Zelda who was searching for answers. "Zelda, I have always wanted to tell you something," he stepped closer to the princess. He slowly leaned into her as she moved closer to him. Closing his eyes and touching her arms, searching for the kiss he had been waiting for.**

_End of Flashback_

She remembered how Link was, scared and his face was unreadable. Why was he acting so strange? Zelda closed her eyes when she realized what Link had done. What Eldin had meant before. Link had sacrificed himself for Zelda because he had feelings for her.

Though she didn't realize it herself, she had the same feelings for him too. Link had given up because he knew Zelda was more important to him than his powers. Zelda felt the tears swell up in her eyes. She cried hard at her losses.

Link was surrounded by darkness because of his feelings for her. Zelda would have to get to him before it was too late.

Chapter 2

The Master Sword's Arrival

Throughout her journey, Zelda kept feeling weaker in thought as she felt her own feelings. Link seemed to feel closer after each moment. He could feel her when near and she could feel him when he was near.

She stummbled on the Temple of Triforce, where she and Link had first met. The memories had come back to her. When they had escaped from Ganondorf the first time, Zelda created a hole in the secret dungeon and led them through a tunnel. They came to a cliff, below it was an unresting river. Jumping into it they had found the master sword in a cavern.

Zelda moved on trying not to think of all the dangers life put them through.

Suddenly a piercing cry came out from the forest. Zelda started to feel unsettled, thinking it was the voice of a shadow beast. Another cry came, but this time it was more understandable. It was crying out in frustration, but what was it? Zelda assumed whoever or whatever it was, was struggling.

Zelda followed the sound. It kept getting louder and filled with more rage. She stopped in her tracks and gasped. A large thoroughbred mare was strung down with ropes. It was trapped and unable to get up. She was saddled and haltered. Its eyes were filled with distress and exhaustion. It reared and tried to descend from the ropes, but it felt so worn down it fell to the ground.

Zelda acted quickly and walked up to the horse. She touched its face examining her bridle. On the cheek strap was a golden plate with an engravement. Zelda read the name aloud "Epona." The beautiful mare responded to Zelda's voice and relaxed. She had a light copper coat and a creamy white mane and tail. The ropes were tied around her neck, her legs, and her face.

Zelda stroked the poor horse gently. She searched the ground for a sharp object. Sure enough, a small thin arrowhead was lying between some rocks. Zelda sawed through the thick ties and eventually the mare was free.

Epona rose to her feet. She was tall and stunning. She had strong legs and stood proud in the sunlight. Zelda was surprised that she didn't run. She just stood there patient. Taking a glance at Zelda, Epona studied the stranger's face. She had a gentle expression. Zelda looked at her saddle. Underneath it was a black blanket. It had the triforce symbol on it.

Zelda suddenly realized that Epona was sent by the gods and goddesses as a gift to the triforce warriors.

Epona started to throw her head up and down. What was she trying to tell Zelda? Was she wanting Zelda to ride her? There was only one way to know. Zelda placed her foot in the stirrupand swung her leg over Epona's back. To Zelda's surprise, the mare had not reacted to the extra weight on her back.

Zelda kicked her forward and Epona took off into a slow and steady gallop, racing towards the sunset.

* * *

Zelda and Epona stopped when they reached the ruins of an old temple. Most of the walls had tumbled down and the only thing that really remained was an archway. Epona moved under it slowly without caution. It was like she knew where she was.

Zelda now understood why she was brought to this staggering place. There, in the center of the ruins, stood the master sword. It shined in the moonlight showing its beauty. Zelda dismounted the horse and moved up to the stone table that held the master sword in the ground. Only Link could pull it, but why would it appear before Zelda. Then she realized why. When Link had given up his power to save Zelda, it had given Zelda her powers back.

Zelda stepped closer to the sword without fearing of being tricked or scammed. She took hold of it as Link had done before. Her triforce symbol shined and it called to the gods and goddesses. She pulled up with all her might and it released light.

She held it in both of her hands. She remembered how the gods had created by intentional means. It could only be drawn by the triforce of light, it would repel evil if it were intended to be pulled by it.

The mighty sword was only used by Link and that's how Zelda intended it to be.

She went back to Epona and mounted her again. The blessed horse turned around and moved away from the desolate place. Without looking back, Zelda and Epona continued their journey to seek out Link.

Chapter 3

The Temple of Dark Shadows

Epona continued to move slowly, but willingly. They could no longer see the Hyrule palace as they moved into the mountains. The temple of the dark shadows lived in the middle of the mountains. Surely Link would be there in attempt to gain more power of the shadows. Its temple had been untouched for hundreds of years.

Soon enough the entrance of the temple appeared before them. It was charcoal colored and unwelcoming whirling sound came from inside it. Epona stopped in front of it. Zelda figured she had sensed the evil inside it. It was clearly abandoned. Zelda catiously moved inside it.

The pathway was moist. Sharp rocks were hovering above the ground and below a body of water was resting. There wasn't any sign of life, but the triforce symbol on her hand was glowing. Link was near.

At the end of the temple an open room was viewed. In the backround a thin stairway was transformed into a waterfall. At the end was Link kneeling down at the foot of the waterfall. Zelda stood there watching him and took the cloak off of her head.

He lifted up his head, sensing Zelda's presence. Without looking back he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Link... what have you done to yourself?"

He rose to his feet and turned to Zelda. "What do you mean? I've done what I should have done a long time ago."

"This isn't what your powers were meant for."

"That doesn't matter. What happened in the past means nothing to me."

"Not even me?"

Link paused to Zelda's words. His pyrite eyes were glowing in evil. He twisted around facing away from Zelda. "No, not even you."

Zelda looked down for a moment in sorrow and bit her lip, but she didn't lose faith. "Your powers were blessed upon you by the gods. Use them for good and not destruction like our ancestors did."

"No," he turned back to Zelda with dispitefulness. "I've grown more powerful than any of the triforce warriors even more than you."

"That might not be."

"Do not underestimate me, princess."

"Link," she stepped closer to him, "search your heart. You are not one of them." Her voice was growing with sorrow. "You are of light, not of darkness."

"Really? Yet I am more powerful then you."

Zelda shook her head, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes. "Link... please. I know what your feelings are for me. If you didn't have any you would have destroyed me already."

"I do not destroy you, because you do not want to destroy me. I have no feelings for you princess. I never will."

Zelda shut her eyes and looked down in mournfulness. When she looked up Link had disappeared. Zelda let out her agonizing tears crying softly. _Why Link? Why?_

Chapter 4

Link's Twilight

As Zelda and Epona journied back to Hyrule she did not think once about where she was. All that was on her mind was Link. How could she reach Link without destroying him?

She remembered that day they had first seperated after they met. Link feared of being vulnerable if he remained in the village. Zelda and Link had touched and that day they knew their feelings for each other for just one moment. When Link let go of her hand, it was as if she had lost everything.

Link had given everything Zelda could have ever wanted, love and companionship. His compassion for her had gotten him in this mess. Zelda could only think of blaming herself and no one else.

There was only one way. She would have to be determined to destroy him. It had been said by Link, "I do not destroy you, because you do not want to destroy me." It was the only way she would be able to get him to come to her.

It would be hard, but she had to. She looked up at the sun, thinking of that day they seperated, watching the same sunset, feeling each other's presence.

* * *

In Hyrule's feild that next day, was Zelda determined. Link was already walking up to the battle from the other side. Ganondorf's sword was in the hands of Link. Zelda uncloaked herself prepared. Epona stood in the distance with the master sword tied to the saddle.

Both were a long distance away. Zelda had a resolute face of destruction. Link smiled wickedly. Zelda had a face of sincerity.

Zelda, hastily, released a ball of fire towards Link. Link pushed out his hand and took in the fire and pushed it back to Zelda. Zelda ducked to avoid the reflected attack.

Link charged forward. Zelda used sparks to sheild herself from the sword. They both put pressure on each other. Link built up enough strength to push Zelda off of the sword. Zelda fell to the ground feeling pain, but tried to ignore it as best as she could. Link used a shadow sphere to attack Zelda again.

It reacted in a strong manner, making Zelda feel scrawny. She couldn't get up.

In the mentality of the warrior, Link kept feeling weaker. He sensed Zelda's presense, knowing that she was getting hurt. Uncountless pain was injected into Link. He felt he was ready to give up.

"Your love will be destroyed..."

"No..." Link said on his hands and knees, in fragileness, looking down. "Noooo! Zelda..."

Then when in the hour of being succumbed, did Link have a thought of Zelda. He heard her voice, "Link, don't give up..." Seeing her beauty before him, her warm smile, and her beautiful blue eyes.

He looked up and felt powerful again. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" He pushed the darkness from his head as best as he could.

* * *

Link was starring at Zelda, who was looking pathetic.

Zelda felt her twilight upon her. As Link walked towards her. "How puny."

"Link, destroy me if you want," she said as Link held the sword in the air prepared to strike her, eyes filled with rage. "But you won't know then."

"Know what?"

"That I love you..."

* * *

Link was pushing the darkness away. Feeling more powerful after each moment. "I am not of you, Ganondorf. Love will override darkness."

Link's eyes turned to his normal sea blue color. Staring at Zelda with relaxation, but with astonishment. "You love me?"

"I always have, Link."

* * *

As if hearing her, Link saw the light coming in a overriding the darkness as he started to become his concious self.

* * *

Link dropped the sword suddenly and dropped to the ground, holding his head, crying in pain. His eyes flashed from evil to light as he was battling with Ganondorf inside.

Zelda turned to Epona and whistled for her. Epona raced over to Zelda, sliding to a halt in front of her. Zelda took the master sword and plunged it into the ground in front of Link.

Link quickly took grasp of the sword with both of his hands. The sky suddenly filled with dark clouds as thunder and lightning had crashed. Link's triforce symbol glowed rapidly as it was feeling the master sword. Link looked up to the sky and screamed, fighting the darkness. A fog of darkness came out of Link avoiding the powers of the master sword.

Then a beam of lightning struck the ground in front of Link. A dust cloud hovered over the area. The dark clouds disappeared making it a normal sunsetted sky. Zelda opened her eyes while the shroud of the dust covered the view. Then a glint appeared and the and the dust disappeared. Link was holding his sword in the air with proudness.

Zelda smiled and ran to Link. She threw her arms around him sobbing. Link held her tight. As they looked at each other with their blue eyes locked on each other. Zelda looked up at him and closed her eyes as Link leaned in. Their lips touched as they shared a passionate kiss under the sunset.

Suddenly a dark shroud came hovering over the field. Link and Zelda stared at it in alarm. The shroud started to fade away and a clear image became visible. "Ganondorf!" Link and Zelda stated as they saw the evil sight. The dark being stood high and swollen with pride in his true form.

Link and Zelda stood together in an attack position. Ganondorf smirked, "Pitiful fools. Do you dare challenge me?" He looked overe to Link. "You have a strong mind, Hero of Time."

_Hero of Time? _Link repeated in thought_. What is he talking about?_ Link ignored Ganondorf and paid attention to Ganondorf's every move.

"Yet you lack discipline. Let me show you how this will come to be." Ganondorf charged for Zelda with his sword. Link swirved in front of him and cut off his attack. Link pushed off the ground and took his sword back. As he got closer to Ganondorf he gained strength and moved it forward to make a direct target on Ganondorf's armor.

Ganondorf reacted quick enough to sheild off Link's attack with his sword. Link tumbled to the ground sommersaulting sideways, but quickly found his balance.

Zelda let out a beam of light. It reacted against Ganondorf making it painful for him to move or cast any other attacks.

Zelda suddenly remembered her golden arrow and bow. She quickly brought it into the atmoshere and was going to prepare for a direct attack that would destroy Ganondorf.

Link made an unexpected move, he jumped behind Ganondorf and brought his sword in front of his neck.He tried to get away from Link's dangerous grip. Ganondorf saw Zelda's light arrows and started to pull harder.

Zelda released her prepared attack and stood in horror.

"Zelda, y-you have to ma-ake the attack n-now," Link said to her, struggling to try to hold Ganondorf down. "He'll jump out of th-the way if I let go."

"Link, no! There has to be another way!"

"I can't hold on forever, Zelda."

Zelda looked down in distress as she held the golden arrow and bow in her hands. It was the only way. Zelda, reluctantly, kneeled to the ground. She pulled back the arrow and the string. She took one last look at Link. She shut her eyes and let go. The arrow left a trail of light as it quickly moved to the two unarmed beings. As the target was reached, a wave of wind spread across.

Zelda fell to her hands and knees shedding unending tears. Link was gone. The wind stopped, but life wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Darkness still filled all of Hyrule, because without Link the kingdom would become vulnerable. The ground quivered a bit. Zelda opened her eyes. The master sword laid on it. It didn't seem as elegant now.

Chapter 5

The Beginning of Twilight

One day had gone by and the kingdom seemed to be getting darker. The shroud would not go away and rain started to pour. Hyrule seemed insensible and motionless, just the rain making sound as it hit the ground. Zelda rode on Epona to search in the forest for the stone table for she needed to place the master sword where it belonged. She stumbled upon an open area where it was the brightest. The stone table stood there, waiting for its hollowness to be filled again. Zelda once again threw the master sword in the air and pushed it into the ground.

She didn't stay, but briefly glanced back at it. It no longer showed beauty or elegance. Only when Link was alive did it. Zelda took ahold of Epona's reins and moved forward without looking where she was headed. She stopped Epona and herself. Looking at the intelligent mare she realized what she had to do for her.

"Epona," she said softly. "You can't be here any longer. Your assistance is no longer needed for the moment and I can't keep you in this lifeless area. When help comes again will you return. Thank you for all you've done, but you must keep away until we have more help."

She stroked the faithful and giving mare once more with affection. Throwing the reins on her neck, she said good bye. The mare understood and headed away from Hyrule. Zelda watched her helpful friend disappear. She walked back to the palace, feeling that she had lost everything.

It was the end of Ganondorf's rein over evil, but the only question was, would it be the end of darkness...

* * *

Author's Notes

Yes there is going to be another one of the stories. It takes place one year later and Link returns to life in the Temple of Time. Realizing that his powers are complete, but they must awaken from within. The story is mostly based around the incredible game Twilight Princess. Link is transformed into a wolf when he arrives in the temple of time. He meets a spunky imp named Midna. One year has passed. A shroud of Twilight covers Hyrule. No one knows who this wolf is, but they did know that he was once human bound in darkness. Zelda disappears when she gives up her powers, still in the sorrow of Link's death, not knowing that she had given her powers to Link. Link reawakens the master sword and transforms back into his human form. Zelda is kept in the hearts of the palace lifeless. The evil king, Zant rules over Hyrule.

Though all the stories seem to get shorter and shorter, this next one may be longer for it is the end of the series. It is action packed and filled with romance leading to the end everyone has been waiting for! There will be a short sneek peek of the next book: Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Above the sky, was an unknown kingdom, filled with complete peace. Only ones who could pass on from life could know of it and those worthy of great respect could go into it. It was a heavenly kingdom called Utopia.**

**In the far side of Utopia there was a large golden colored gate that people could enter from. Just outside of it now, a young perplexed person stood on a stone path thatled inside a closed gate. It was Link.**

**Everywhere, besides the stone path, was a sea of clouds. On the other side of the gate, the god, Eldin was levitating over to Link. The gates closed for him, but quickly closed again after he passed through them.**

**"Young Link," Eldin said deeply. "My name is Eldin. I am the god who granted you the powers of the triforce."**

**"Where am I?" Link questioned.**

**"You are in Utopia, the home of the gods and goddesses and the heavens of Hyrule."**

**"Where is Zelda? Where is Hyrule?"**

**"Do you not remember what had happened?"**

**Link shook his head.**

**"You sacrificed yourself. The powers of the light arrows are practically indestructible. You departed your life as did Ganondorf in order to save Hyrule..."**

**As he spoke wisly, it all started to come back to Link. "...and your beloved Princess Zelda."**

**He remembered it all now. The death, the pain, and the words Zelda spoke before.**

**"But you have not passed through the gates of Utopia. Do you know why that is?"**

**Link shook his head again.**

**"Because you died out of love. A rare occasion. It is why you can return."**

**Link stared at him, his eyes widened and filled with unexpectancy.**

**"Hyrule is being taken over by an unknown evil, and it needs a hero to rise again, preferably the one that saved Hyrule many times before. It is more powerful than Ganondorf. It shrouds all of Hyrule. Things will be different from when you were lasst there. You may not return as you were though. You will return to your home temple, the Temple of Time. You may not know of it, but your powers are complete. You will not have them when you return, but you must find them within you. Young Link, the Hero of Time. But beware Link. Sometimes even the greatest things can turn out to be something you never dreamed or never wanted."**

**Link nodded in understanding.**

**"Now you will return."**

**Suddenly the ground disappeared below Link's feet, creating a large hole. Link started to fall through and couldn't see the bottom. Where was it leading to? He reached up to the hole where Eldin watched him fall. The hole started to rebuild and close on Link. He started to see some kind of ground at the bottom. Then nothing.**


End file.
